


Model Behaviour

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: AU, Does this count as #IchabbieSpring ?, F/M, Fluff, Snippet, tiny tiny thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: An AU.It's so rare that Abbie does anything for fun. Tries out new things. So when a scout stops Abbie on the street, asking her to come in and pose for a bridal shoot. Abbie shrugs her shoulders, says 'why not' and decides to give it a go.And of course, Crane tags along.Is this the beginning of a new career path for Abbie? (only if you guys want a fic. lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erika/gifts).



> Inspired by art work Erika shared with me this morning.
> 
> Comments are love, motivation, sustenance. 
> 
>  
> 
> I guess I'll make this a fic if you guys want ;)

Crane twiddles his thumbs. It seems to him Abbie has been in the changing room a long time. They just arrived at the studio. There's a great deal of camera's and lighting and he's a little put off by it, to be honest. There's another woman posing before the backdrop at the moment. Pretty, forgettable. She turns this way and that and faux laughs and the lights flash and she scuttles off for the next model.

_Abbie_

She emerges with little fanfare, save for someone in wardrobe holding up the back of the dress as she walks outside and Crane flounders to follow. 

"This one needs to be outside, no way around it." The photographer explains. Crane hurries to catch up as they lead Abbie out into a sunlit pavilion, twined with spring flowers bursting into bloom. When he finally catches up he staggers against the pillar, catching his breath.

He is winded.

He is rendered mute.

His heart does so many conflicting actions at once, thundering like a drum one second, dancing merrily the next, rearing and leaping with a sudden possibility revealed to him. Before now, the idea had not struck him, entirely. In a far off way, of course, the leftenant had every right to be desired and cherished, she was beautiful. But to call her a  _bride_.

To see this possibility before him opens his eyes and makes him clumsy.

Abbie smiles brightly at the camera, her eyes twinkling in the sun light. And the beautiful ball gown hanging off her frame, glittering with rhinestones and floral embellishments. Dainty lace sleeves straps, sparkling too, hang off her shoulders. A beautiful diamond pendant hangs about her neck. Her hair, curly and wondrous is coaxed into a far more fanciful arrangement than he has ever seen her wear, and a tiny circlet rests on her crown, and an elegant veil trails from her head, similar in design to the theme on the dress. It nips in at her waist, her impossibly tiny waist, and blooms outwards at her hips, a gorgeous, regal, bewitching figure. They place a bouquet in her hands and he slumps further to the ground, entranced. 

To call her beautiful all this time has been a grievous understatement. 

She is a bolt of lightening that strikes his core, lighting him up from within with her luminescent glow.

She is breath taking.

She is  _everything._. 

He could watch her turn this way and that in the dress forever, honestly, giving him an excuse to gape at her so openly but then it all ends and Abbie laughs with delight as they show her the camera screen and a few of the shots they got. "Wow! Crane come have  a look at these! Cra---" she finally realizes him watching her in a folded heap of admiration at the end of the set and furrows her brows, laughing at him. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I felt a little, faint, leftenant."

"Well come over here and see these" she gestures excitedly, and he rises from to his feet and glides over. The pictures are indeed stunning. "Aren't they beautiful? I look---I can't remember the last time I even wore  a dress!" she continues, shocked by her own face looking back at her in such elegance, rosy and beaming and the way the dress fits her is a dream. She feels a pang suddenly. She wishes she really was wearing this dress. For a real occasion. 

Confronted with the vision of herself prepared to walk down the aisle, Abbie finds herself assaulted by the wish that yes, she wants to get married. It's such a shock to her, so such a surprise, she starts to feel a little warm and her breath comes fast. 

"Radiant. Leftenant. The most, captivating, enchanting thing I've ever seen." Crane murmurs beside her, his own voice rough. Abbie pauses, glancing up over her shoulder at him, not prepared for the warmth of his gaze. The way his eyes light up as if seeing for the first time, roving over her, drinking her in. "To be in your presence at this moment," he continues. "It is as if I was granted audience with an angel."

She feels her self flush and she turns away, hiding a small smile. "Oh shut up."

Crane opens his mouth to say more before the photographer interrupts. "You're a natural at this Abbie. Can I put you in my file for future projects? I'd love to keep working with you."

The offer is so unexpected. 

This new revelation----the unknown futures and alternatives playing this high caliber level of dress up offers---exhilarates her in a way. What else would she discover she wants, could explore, doing more shoots like these?

"If it is your wish, Leftenant," Crane says, ducking his head low to whisper in her ear. She wills herself not to shiver from his nearness. "To share your beauty more widely with the world around. I'd call it a national service. My life has singularly been changed this moment, seeing you in this dress."

Abbie inhales sharply. "Yeah? in what way?"

He trails a finger around the strap that dangles off her shoulder and it makes her feel hot and a little quivery. "I've just been made painfully aware, that I direly wish to see you, in _many_ different lights" he rumbles. 

"Well? Sounds like hubby approves"

Abbie blinks rapidly and doesn't even bother correcting  the expectant photographer. "Yes." she says with a smile. "Sure, I'd love that."

"Fantastic!" they clap enthusiastically.

Abbie and Crane share a look. His eyes twinkle and Abbie finds herself smiling at him, and then his fingers reach toward hers. "To new ventures" he says softly, lifting her hand to his mouth he brushes her knuckles with the lightest kiss.

"To new ventures," She replies.

Although whether they refer to Abbie's possible new modelling career, or something else brewing between them, is anyone's guess.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you desire a continuation of this, Abbie delving into the modelling world and Crane tumbling along with her lol.
> 
> I do not promise logic IF I do this.
> 
> And it will probs be whirlwind and fluffy. Cuz this is already fluffier than my usual. XD 
> 
> As for a photographer----again IF IF IF I do this.
> 
> If you've been reading my works for a while, you've encountered a few 'photographer' OC's and Calvin of course.  
> IF  
> I write this, who do you want to see as photographer? Cassidy Wales from Platonic, Tatiana from Do You Trust Me, or Calvin Riggs.


End file.
